


If You Have a Minute

by FindTheWordsToSay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, a bit angsty a bit fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: "That's fine, I understand." He spoke calmly, "But I'm not leaving you alone." Hesitantly, he reached out again, relieved when Markus let him.--Markus is having a rough time, Simon is always there.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	If You Have a Minute

Six months into fighting and negotiating with humans Markus' frustration got the best of him. Every day more grueling than the one before, more exhausting. The humans wanted more time to adjust, the freed androids wanted more rights, Markus needing more options, more help, more. Just more. After a particularly difficult meeting, he stormed into Jericho Tower and ignored every glance and comment that came his way. He canceled a warning notification before seeing what it was (increasing stress levels) as his hands curled into tight fists by his side. Finally, he made it to his office only to find North, Josh and Simon using the space for planning.

"Markus, you're back. How did-"

Without a second thought he turned around and continued on.

"Markus!"

He didn't look back. So caught up in his suffocating thoughts that he didn't realize he was being followed until it was too late. Down a quiet corridor, someone caught up to him grabbing his arm gently. He knew the touch but still flinched away.

"Hey, what is it? What happened?"

"Simon... just. Not now." Not ever, he thought. How was he supposed to ever face anybody again? 

Typically, Simon would let him be, understanding his need for space. But he could sense that this time was different. While he didn't want to push, he also wasn't going to let this go so easily. "That's fine, I understand." He spoke calmly, "But I'm not leaving you alone." hesitantly he reached out again, relieved when Markus let him. "C'mon, I know somewhere we can go."  
\-----  
It was a quiet room on the top floor that overlooked the city. The tiny space only held a few chairs near the glass window and a low hanging dim light. Only then did Markus finally turn to Simon, confusion evident on his face. He was guided to on the of the chairs, Simon sitting next to him. Their hands were still intertwined and the gentle caress of simon's thumb on the back of his hand paired with the city lights did wonders to calm him. Yet the anger, the fear, the despair, the guilt still coursed through him with each whir of his thirium pump. They sat in silence for ten long minutes, each second that ticked by tore Markus apart a little more. He let out a sigh of frustration, prompting Simon to break the silence. 

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well during today's meeting."

"I-I can't." A squeeze on his hand "They're so difficult to get through. We got nowhere today and most likely they're going to reject the proposal." His voice is muted and devoid of any strength it usually holds. "Si, I don't think I can do this anymore." Tears pool in his eyes as he lets go on Simon, curling in himself. He looks down at his lap, ashamed. 

"You can-"

"I can't!" The chair he's on scraped against the floor as he stands abruptly. His only goal to get further away. Away. Away from everything. "I can't Simon. The humans won't listen, they don't give a shit. I'm- I'm not cut out for this. Between this and..." He trails off solemnly

"And what? What else is going on?"

He's inches from the glass, looking down on the cars driving by. "Connor called, I thought maybe just to update me on the DPD-android integration. I thought maybe I'd get some good news. Maybe I did _something_ right, something worth while. But he called to notify me that an android was found, beaten and half burned, with a note warning any android that was part of the revolution. No leads on who did it yet." Markus, usually good at schooling his emotions, finally let go of his tears. "What kind of leader am I? I shouldn't be, I can't."

Before he can think any further, he's turned around and enveloped in warm arms, face pushed onto a strong shoulder. 

Simon's heart breaks as Markus grips onto the hem of his tshirt. He wants to fix it all, to absorb all of Markus' pain. He knows he can't so he resigns himself to giving Markus what he can. Right now that's time. Time to unravel and rage and cry and let go. Simon will give him all the time he needs and he won't move an inch. Markus' artificial tears soak uncomfortably on his shoulder but he doesn't let go. It's another ten minutes before Markus' cries start to calm and his fists let up on his shirt. 

"I'm sorry," is muttered, still against his shoulder. "I'm letting everybody down, Si. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Patient as ever, Simon pushes back slightly shushing when Markus lets out a noise of frustration. He looks into mismatched eyes as he wipes reddened cheeks. "When I made it back from Stratford tower.... do you remember what you said to me?"

"That I... I'd never leave you again."

"When I heard you say that, I felt like I was home. I didn't know home could even be a feeling until that moment." With a thumb tracing a pattern at the nape of Markus' neck, Simon pulls him in close again. "I'm never leaving you either. Even if this bill gets rejected, even if your next hundred ideas are turned down I'm going to be here. You got it? We are free and that's because of you. You don't need to apologize for things that are out of your control." He feels arms wrap tightly around him. "Have a look, Markus. The sun is setting."

Together they watch the sky hues slowly change in silence, Simon knowing Markus takes comfort in the beauty of it all. It will be a small battle to convince Markus to rest, to reschedule appointments and let some of the others take over a few duties. But it's a battle Simon is sure he can win with a little prodding. He'll do what it takes because Markus needs a break, if tonight was anything to go by, he's pushing himself too far. As the last rays of sunshine descend, Simon hears a whispered _thank you_ to which he responds with a kiss to Markus forehead. Tomorrow's decision is looming, as is the investigation of the murdered android. But for tonight, for right now, they have this. They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this was. I'm usually more into RK1K but Simkus is cute and I'm a sucker for Simon taking care of Markus. I haven't written in a long time so it's a bit rusty but hope you all liked it!


End file.
